Rahasia
by Vreezie
Summary: Nakamura Rio tercenung. Bilah pikiran dalam otaknya membeku saat melihat Nagisa Shiota berdiri sambil memeluk kemeja, bertelanjang dada. "N-nagisa, kau laki-laki?"


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** **© Matsui Yūsei**

 _AU, mungkin OOC, dll. Latar tempat = sekolah asrama khusus perempuan. Spesial untuk_ Esile the Raven _. Selamat membaca ..._

.

Tas peralatan mandi milik Rio luput dan berguling ke lantai. Ia mengambil langkah spontan dan merenggut kemeja Nagisa. Saat itu, mungkin, otaknya sudah berkabut dan melakukan suatu hal tanpa berpikir. Nagisa terbeliak, rambut birunya mengurai. Ia mengambil detik yang tersisa untuk membalik tubuh dan memunggungi remaja perempuan berambut pirang.

"Katakan! Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Rio menatap hingga bola matanya nyaris keluar. Kemeja Nagisa yang setengah basah ia remat-remat.

Intimidasi, paksaan, dan remaja berkulit pucat di hadapan Rio bertambah kikuk. Nagisa melirik lantai bolak-balik dari kanan dan kiri, dari mesin cuci di dekat pintu kamar mandi hingga jendela tinggi yang bertutup kain usang, mulutnya tak kunjung membuka.

Mungkin jika Rio mau berhenti terkaget sejenak, ia akan melemparkan kain putih di tangannya dan berlari pergi. Tidak. Rio tenggelam dalam emosinya sehingga gelap mata. Badan Nagisa yang setengah telanjang sama sekali tak diperhatikan.

"Nagisa!"

Remaja itu nyaris saja tersentak. "Ehm ... begini, Nakamura _-san_. Bisa kita kembali ke kamar dulu, aku akan jelaskan di sana."

"Maaf, Nagisa." Rio mengetuk-ngetuk sudut siku dengan jari telunjuk, lengannya menyilang di depan dada. "Aku rasa aku tak bisa lagi menunggu," ucapnya, ia menekan katanya-katanya dengan intonasi yang jelas.

Nagisa menunduk dalam-dalam—mungkin ia berpikiran Rio akan luluh padanya."Nakamura _-san_ , coba pikirkan sedikit tentang keadaanku."

Nagisa, tanpa kemeja, dan Rio merasa seolah telah dicubit sangat keras.

Perempuan itu menyerah.

.

Kursi di dekat jendela tak terisi. Tak ada yang memilih bersantai tapi Nagisa membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin di atas tempat tidur yang harusnya milik Rio. Ia kembali mendapatkan pakaiannya dengan yang baru, telah rapi berseragam sekolah, juga ditali dengan pita di pangkal leher. Ia memakai rok, bukan celana. Dan Rio masih tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Nagisa tetap tabah setelah kedoknya terbuka.

Ketika mencari pencerahan, ia akhirnya sadar kalau bel akan berbunyi tak kurang dari setengah satu jam dan bahkan mereka belum sarapan. Nagisa tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, ia tahu. Berganti busana hanya akan membuang detik berharga.

"Bagian mana yang ingin kau ketahui?" Nagisa mengawali dengan suara cemas.

"Kau bercanda, Nagisa?" Rio berusaha mengontrol suaranya namun gagal. Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan, " Semua yang ada di hadapanku sekarang abu-abu loh. Jadi, kau perempuan yang terlambat tumbuh, atau ..."

Suara Rio menghilang. Ia tak sanggup mengucapkan bagian yang vital dan seolah kehilangan kesempatan pada detik-detik yang krusial.

"Aku tak bisa berkelit lagi. Aku laki-laki."

Rio mendengus bukan untuk terlihat meremehkan. Nagisa tidak main-main. Jika ditilik dari bukti yang masih membekas di pikiran Rio, semuanya menyatu, berjalin-jalin dan tidak kusut. Tapi tak ada hal yang luput dari penyangkalan.

"Kalau kau mengatakannya kemarin, akan kutolak mentah-mentah. Tapi situasinya berbeda sekarang. Sungguh! Apa yang membuatmu melakukan ini?"

Nagisa tak mengambil gerakan yang berarti. Tangannya terlipat di atas paha dan badannya tidak bungkuk. Remaja itu telah berkamuflase, dan Rio menjadi terombang-ambing; antara ingin marah atau melempar iba.

"Bukannya aku ingin. Hanya saja, Ibuku akan mencekikku kalau aku membantah—tunggu, Ibuku tidak jahat. Dia hanya ingin, emm ... melihatku tak menjadi remaja yang gemar menindik telinga, hidung, dan dagu." Nagisa berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas. "Jadi, begitulah. Aku harus menamatkan satu tahun di sini sebelum disetujui pergi ke sekolah yang kuinginkan."

"Tapi ini sekolah khusus perempuan. Ibumu gila!" seru Rio, kemudian bersandar pada besi tempat tidur dobel dua. "Benar-benar gila."

"Tapi aku menyayanginya."

"Dan kau baik-baik saja menjadi seperti ini?" ucapnya. Ia meletakkan tangan di pelipis. "Nagisa—tunggu, aku masih belum percaya kau laki-laki."

Nagisa memegang pangkal lehernya dengan jari yang saling terentang, kemudian menariknya menyusur dada hingga berakhir di perut.

"Rata."

Wajah Nagisa datar tapi pipinya sedikit bersemu.

"Astaga! Aku tak sedang bercanda, Nagisa."

Kemudian remaja berambut biru mengedikkan bahu dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dipan berderit sebentar, kemudian sunyi kembali.

Dua puluh detik berlalu.

"Bisa aku periksa sendiri, Nagisa?"

"Nakamura _-san_!"

Rio tergelak, sedikit kikuk tapi ketegangan mencair. Bagus. Meski Rio tahu kalau masih banyak kemungkinan keadaan akan kembali terulang.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Sesudah aku melihatmu melepas kemeja ... " Rio melirik sekeliling gelisah, wajahnya agak menyala. "... saat itu kau sudah ketahuan."

"Itu memalukan."

"Aku tahu. Tak akan kuucapkan lagi."

Nagisa berdiri dan dipan kembali berderit. "Kau akan berjanji, bukan?"

Rio mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah."

"Kumohon, Nakamura _-san_. Jangan katakan pada siapapun. Kenaikan kelas masih lama, aku bergantung padamu."

Rio menyipit dan memicingkan mata. Nagisa tak perluh memohon karena Rio akan senang kalau menyimpan rahasia besar itu sendirian. Tapi ia juga tak akan mengiyakan dengan mudah setelah segala yang telah terlalui. Nagisa berdosa! Lihat bagaimana ia keluar masuk ruang ganti khusus wanita tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Mungkin kepala sekolah akan memaklumimu. Lagipula, Nagisa, kau akan terkenal jika mereka semua tahu kau beda gender loh."

"Tidak! Kumohon. Aku tak mau empat bulan ini sia-sia," ucap Nagisa kalut.

Rio berdeham dan memandang langit-langit kamar. "Biar kupikirkan sebentar lagi. Kau juga tak sedang terburu-buru, bukan?"

Nagisa menunduk pasrah. Rio meninggalkan sandaran dan berkata, "Kalau begitu aku undur diri. Makanan di kafetaria sudah menunggu dan para serigala ganas akan menyerbu kalau aku tak ambil bagian lebih dulu. Kau tak sarapan?"

"Tidak," ucap Nagisa, perutnya dijamah tangan. "Aku mual."

.

Satu gelas besar yang tinggal separuh dan cangkir putih tulang yang libas. Nagisa menunggu Rio yang sulit membuka mulut meski ia sudah memancingnya. Dua puluh tiga jam telah lewat dan mereka kembali menikmati sarapan. Kali ini tak hanya Rio, tapi Nagisa juga.

"Jadi, kau berjanji, Nakamura _-san_?"

Rio mengangguk dan tak mengeluarkan suara. Ia tak sanggup jika harus melepas sedotan yang menyalurkan minuman vanila kental dalam wadah jumbo. Nagisa membelikannya. Rio tahu itu sogokan tapi ia tak peduli.

Barang suapan tak pernah terasa selegit ini, ia menyukainya.

Tetes terakhir habis. Wadah plastik tebal dianggurkan di atas meja. Rio mengulas senyum kepuasan. "Enak sekali. Lain kali belikan lagi ya, Nagisa?"

"Kalau kau mau berjanji—"

Rio mengangkat tangan kanan dan menubrukkannya pada dada dengan jari yang mengepal. "Aku berjanji faktanya tak akan menyebar."

Tangan diturunkan. "Tidak dari mulutku," tambah Rio.

"Maksudmu?"

Raut wajah Rio menjadi serius. Ia menautkan tangan di depan bibir hanya untuk gagal terlihat sebagai seorang keren yang luas jalan pikirannya. Tapi sepertinya Nagisa memaklumi.

"Begini, Nagisa, aku berjanji padamu. Mulutku terkunci, oke? Tapi masih banyak orang yang tak akan bungkam meski kau belikan bergalon-galon vanila. Paham maksudku?" ia berbisik rendah.

Remaja berambut biru menganggukkan kepala. Sudut kafetaria masih sepi. Rio mengamati Nagisa yang mengangkat badannya, meninggalkan piring kosong di meja kaca transparan, pun juga dengan cangkir yang juga tak bersisa isinya.

"Aku akan berhati-hati. Terima kasih, Nakamura _-san_ ," ucap Nagisa, suaranya begitu teduh. Rio mematung barang sejenak.

Nagisa Shiota itu laki-laki, ia kini telah mengerti.

.

Badan Rio tidak telentang. Ia miring sedikit dan menatap lekat-lekat dinding berkertas warna biru samar. Tapi tangan kanannya sakit. Kemudian ia membuang rasa malasnya dan menarik tubuh hingga menatap bayangan gelap bawah ranjang Nagisa. Benar, Nagisa. Anak laki-laki itu, mungkin saja, telah terlelap dan bergelung nyaman di tempat tidur miliknya.

Entah sudah hari yang keberapa. Rio telah berusaha mengabaikan segala hal menyimpang dalam pikirannya, juga hatinya, dengan segala tekad dan upaya. Nagisa tetap secantik biasanya. Bahkan jika ikatan rambutnya dilepas sisi laki-lakinya sama sekali tak bersisa. Tapi pula dengan semua itu, Rio tak pernah bisa merambah mimpi di malam hari. Ia lelap saat ayam telah bernyanyi. Dan itu semua menganggu, Rio tak tahan lagi.

Karena saat ia menyadari Nagisa itu lawan jenis, ia tak pernah bisa berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Nagisa, sudah tidur?"

Rio menunggu jawaban tapi dibuat kecewa. Jaring-jaring besi penyangga tempat tidur Nagisa ia perhatikan hingga bosan. Domba juga sudah habis ia bayangkan. Rio ingin turun dan mencari susu hangat. Tapi percuma, kafetaria sekolah sudah tutup dan ia terlalu malas untuk mendidihkan air sendiri.

"Ternyata sudah tidur ya. Selamat malam, Nagisa."

Sungguh, kira-kira siapa yang bisa tidur kalau tahu ada laki-laki terlelap satu ruangan dengannya?

.

Kayano sempat bilang Rio tidak sehat. Kantung matanya tampak nyata dan bagian yang seharusnya putih kini telah merah. Malam tadi ia habiskan dengan memikirkan Nagisa Shiota, seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Dengan menerka-nerka apapun dalam diri remaja laki-laki yang tidur satu tingkat di atasnya.

Rio benar-benar penasaran. Ia membayangkan bagaimana Nagisa jika bercelana, bagaimana jika pita-pita itu menghilang dari tubuhnya, dan bagaimana jika rambutnya dipangkas pendek. Nagisa selalu memakai gaun feminim, dan tampak lebih cocok dibanding Rio yang memakainya. Frekuensi imajinasi Rio semakin meningkat dan menuju ke arah yang terlarang.

Ia benar-benar harus membuat sebuah konfirmasi. Nagisa bukan perempuan. Hal itu memang final. Dan itu juga yang membuatnya gamang.

Nagisa, nagisa, dan nagisa. Kepala Rio pecah!

"Kau melihatku seperti melihat setan, Nakamura _-san_. Ada yang salah?"

Rio buyar. Ia mengambil bukunya dan dimasukkan secara acak ke dalam tas. Dompet, tempat pensil, dan wadah tisu kosong tak tertata. Ia melesakkan sumber ilmunya tanpa berniat untuk membongkar dan memulai ajang bersih-bersih.

"Biasa saja. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," ia mengelak ceria.

Nagisa melakukan hal serupa. Tidak kalap seperti Rio, ia pelan-pelan asal selamat. "Justru itu, Nakamura _-san_. Kau tambah aneh."

"E-eh, begitu? Apa aku lupa menyisir rambutku?"

"Nah, itu! Itu yang kumaksud! Kau aneh!"

Rio menggelengkan kepala. "Sama sekali tidak. Lagipula, harusnya aku yang bilang demikian." Tasnya ditempelkan punggung. "Nagisa, Semangat!"

Nagisa termangu saat remaja berambut pirang menyentuhkan kepalan tangan ke bahunya dan berlari pergi.

"Aku duluan, Nagisa!" seru Rio begitu Nagisa tak lagi bisa melihat kelebatan pirangnya.

Ia berlari hingga lantai bawah. Kemudian duduk di belakang ruang kesiswaan, terengah, dan menyandarkan diri pada kepala tempat duduk dari batu yang lembab karena hujan. Dan apa pula yang tengah ia pikirkan? Ia butuh kejernihan sekarang. Sebuah olah emosi tanpa campur aduk perasaan dan kepalsuan gender Nagisa.

Sial! Itu benar-benar mustahil.

"Buku bahasa inggrismu ketinggalan."

Rio terbelalak. Ia enggan menatap saat suara familiar itu terasa begitu menggelitik telinganya.

 _Tidak, Rio. Jangan tergoda._

"Benar juga, aku melupakannya. Letakkan saja di situ, Nagisa. Aku akan kembali menjelang makan malam. Kau duluan saja."

Nagisa tak menyahut. Rio tetap tak menolehkan kepala. Ia menunggu saat dimana lantai terketuk dan Nagisa pergi. Tapi lama berlalu dan Rio mulai malas bersunyi. Ia mencuri pandang.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin tahu apa yang salah," Nagisa mengangkat suara. "Aku sungguh bingung."

Rio menelan ludah. Sepertinya Nagisa sadar ia melirik.

"Apa yang salah? Semuanya seperti biasa."

"Maaf, tapi aku akan jujur. Kau menjauhiku, Nakamura _-san_. Sejak kau tau fakta itu. Kalau mungkin kau tak nyaman saat tahu aku laki-laki, bayangkan saja aku sebagai perempuan. Aku tak menyalahgunakan identitasku untuk mengintip. Aku pergi ke toilet ketika sepi. Dan, Nakamura _-san_ , katakan sesuatu."

Rio hanya menjawab dengan kebungkaman.

"Aku mengerti kalau ini sulit bagimu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya, jadi tolong beritahu."

Rio memaksakan senyumnya, ia memandang Nagisa tapi tidak di matanya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Tangan Nagisa melemas. Remaja berambut biru itu mudur dua langkah. "Beritahu aku saat kau siap. Aku kembali dulu. Sampai nanti, Nakamura _-san_."

Rio membekap wajahnya dengan dua tangan, sudut bibirnya digigit.

.

"Kau sehat kan, Nakamura _-san_?" Kataoka bertanya dengan mata yang mengerjap bingung.

Rio menggeleng dan menyembunyikan rasa resahnya dengan senyum lebar. "Tak pernah sebaik ini."

"Wajahmu tak bisa berbohong. Kalau merasa kurang baik, temani saja Nagisa di sana."

Jari telunjuk Kataoka menunjuk remaja berambut biru yang duduk di sudut ruangan. Nagisa membawa surat dokter, ia tak boleh membebani tubuh.

"Materi hari ini berenang. Kau yakin tak akan masuk angin kalau berendam lama, Nakamura _-san_."

Kataoka, ketua kelas, dan baru kali ini Rio menganggapnya sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Rio mengulang, suaranya bergetar.

Kataoka menelengkan kepala dan melengkungkan alisnya. Rio menyerah. Ia menarik kaki gontai. Diliriknya sekeliling. Dimanapun, asal tak harus bertatap muka dengan Nagisa. Ia tak bisa membuat sebuah rekontruksi yang apik untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

Mata mereka bertemu.

 _Kemarilah._

Kemudian Rio telah duduk bersisihan dengan tangan masing-masing mengeksplotasi lutut.

"Selamat pagi, Nakamura _-san_."

"Tapi ini telah siang."

"Aku belum sempat bilang hari ini. Tadi pagi kemana?"

"Membuang sampah," Rio menjawab dengan suara yang begitu kecil.

Kemudian mereka diam.

"Kau masih tak ingin membahas apa yang terjadi?"

"Maaf Nagisa, aku benar-benar tak bisa mengatakannya."

Nagisa membuat suara seperti orang tersedak. Mungkin remaja berambut biru telah malas menggagas. Rio memberikan pelukan erat pada kakinya, semakin beringsut menempelkan punggung ke dinding ruangan.

Kecanggungan berlanjut. Rio melirik remaja berambut biru di sampingnya dan menemukannya ikut memeluk lutut, kepala menyusup diantar kapitan kakinya. Rio menekuk bibir ke bawah.

Ia sadar kalau tembok besar telah datang sebagai penghalang. Rio memandangi hilir mudik murid perempuan di kejauhan. Nagisa masih memilih berdiam dan tak mengangkat kepala. Rio memutar otak. Tapi ia tak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk membuat Nagisa memandangnya sampai pelajaran selesai dan kolam renang dalam ruangan telah ditinggalkan. Ia hanya melihat Karasuma-sensei yang mengisyaratkan agar mereka kembali.

Kepala Nagisa akhirnya diangkat. Ia melihat ke arah Rio dan berkata, "Aku duluan."

Remaja berambut biru berjalan menjauh, melewati tepian kolam ketika guru olahraga tak sengaja menyenggolnya dan membuatnya terjatuh. Rio melompat dan segera berlari. Nagisa pernah bilang ia tak bisa berenang.

Kolam air bening memang telah sepi. Tapi suasana mendadak berubah berat. Kemudian langkah Rio berhenti. Karasuma _-sensei_ menatap tajam Nagisa yang berusaha ketepian dengan gerakan yang lebih dari gesit.

"Ikut aku ke ruang kepala sekolah."

Nagisa terbeliak. Rio membeku.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nagisa?"

Kepala Nagisa mengangguk mengiyakan, mulutnya bungkam.

Hal buruk terjadi. Tak akan ada yang baik ketika ia melihat Nagisa masuk ke kamar dengan wajah kusut dan pakaian lembab. Kemudian Nagisa bungkam dan menggulung tubuh di balik selimut hingga Rio terpaksa mengambilkan makan malam dari kafetaria. Makanan habis, Nagisa baru mau bertatap mata.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau ..."

Rio sungguh tak sanggup melanjutkan.

"Aku dikeluarkan. Kepala sekolah terlalu menyeramkan sampai-sampai aku tak sanggup melihat ke dalam matanya."

"Itu buruk."

Tatapan Nagisa berubah sendu, emosinya yang terbendung telah jebol. Rio tak sanggup melihat lebih lama. Ia putuskan menolehkan kepala dan melihat selimut motif beruang miliknya. Ia ingin membuat Nagisa tabah, tapi ia tak bisa. Menghibur dirinya sendiri saja gagal, alih-alih Rio akan mengalirkan air mata dan mengotori bajunya.

Kemudian sebuah lonceng membuat telinganya panas.

"Aku senang bersamamu hingga sekarang." Nagisa memaksakan senyumnya. "Aku akan merindukanmu, Nakamura _-san_."

.

Rio yang lebih dulu merindukannya, mungkin.

Kamarnya sepi. Ia membuka pintu. Saatnya makan malam. Rio malas keluar tapi perutnya menjerit.

"Nakamura _-san_."

Langkah Rio tersendat. Ia mengangkat dagu dan menemukan Nagisa berdiri dengan mantel coklat gelap di tubuhnya. Remaja berambut biru itu mengenakan celana.

"Nagisa! Kau tak jadi keluar?" tanya Rio. Ia menyongsong, nyaris saja berlari.

Remaja itu menggeleng. Harapan Rio patah.

"Kalau begitu, ayo mampir dulu. Aku mau ke kafetaria. Beli saja apapun yang kau mau. Aku yang bayar."

Nagisa memberengut samar.

"Itu—maaf, Nakamura _-san_. Aku hanya mengambil berkas yang tertinggal di sini. Ibuku menunggu di depan."

"Jadi, kau hanya mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal?"

Nagisa mengangguk.

"B-baiklah. Kuharap kau tak bersedih, Nagisa."

"Jaga dirimu, Nakamura _-san_."

Rio tak ingin menangis. Ia mengepalkan tangan dan menahan diri agar tak menubruk Nagisa hingga berguling ke lantai. Akhirnya mereka hanya berjabat tangan. Rio meremas tangan Nagisa dan menahannya lama.

"Tapi ada beberapa hal yang kusyukuri."

"Kau tak harus menjadi perempuan lagi Nagisa."

Nagisa mengangguk. "Dan saat di sini, aku tak bisa kencan dengan sesama perempuan."

Rio memutar kepalanya cepat. "Maksudmu?"

"Mau ke perpustakaan besok minggu, Nakamura _-san_?"

END

* * *

VEE

25-06-16


End file.
